Meeting Jean's Cousin
by Pricat
Summary: AU where Phil is Jean's cousin. Phil-Napelon-Dumphy visits his cousin Jean and having wild adventures with him and Sam
1. Chapter 1

Visiting His Cousin

Jean had been preparing for a visit from his cousin Phil-Napelon-Dumphy bu hadn't told Sam as the blue feathered male was wearing an American flag cape and eating Reece's Puffs as he loved Reeve's but had bought it with his own money but were sighing as Sam wasn't good with strangers but he liked Cecile and maybe Phil would be the same.

" Sammy, I have to go out okay?

Stay here and don't raid the fridge." he said.

Sam nodded as his beak was gull as Jean chuckled.

" Atta boy." he said kissing his head.

Sam smiled as milk spurted out of his beak.

Phil was in the airport waiting for his cousin Jean to pick him up but looking forward to things unaware of his cousin's antics and unaware about Sam as Jean showed up hugging him.

"You're gonna love New York." he said as they were leaving but Jean was hoping Sam was okay and not eating too much candy or had his finger claws in the peanut butter smiling.

" I'm just thinking about a friend, that's all." Jean told him.

Phil was curious as ne heard mentions of his cousin's friend Sam having no clue that Sam was a magical eagle and human like in nature so he knew his French cousin was always hanging out with Sam from their IM chats.

"He's probably fine, still watching TV and eating Reece's Puffs." Jean muttered to himself.

"Your friend has a sweet tooth huh?" Phil said.

"Qui he loves peanut butter and Oreos." Jean said as Phil smiled.

"He sounds wonderful, your friend." Phil said as they were approaching Jean's house, well the house he shared with Sam. 


	2. A Little Shy

Visiting His Cousin

When they got to the house, Jean saw Phil get out first knowing Sam was gonna freak but going in seeing a blue feathered blur tackle hug Phil as Jean chuckled.

"Sammy how much cereal did you eat today?" Jean asked.

"Two or three bowls Jeanbug." Phil heard a voice say.

He was stunned seeing a blue feathered eagle hanging from the ceiling lamp wearing a cape and looked hyper as Jean caught him.

"That's Sam my friend….." Jean said trailing off as Phil just stared in awe.

"He likes peanut butter, but we limit it because he gets like this plus he didn't sleep good." Jean said as Sam was rubbing his eyes like a child which made Jean smile as he was taking him to their room and taking him there but tucking him in kissing his blue feathered head.

Sam smiled passing out, as Phil was curious.

"He'll be out for a while." Jean said as Phil understood.

Phil was in awe as his cousin explained about him and Sam but thought it was cute but needed time to get used to things but Jean was worried about Sam as he might be shy around Phil and would help him out but were making lunch seeing Sam had kept his promise but would make him something later when he woke up.

He had set up a room for Phil but he was curious about his cousin and his interesting life as well as his friendship with Sam since Jean hadn't quite explained that, seeing Jean with two cups of coffee.

"Here, this should help the jet lag mon ami." Jean said.

"Merci cuz." Phil said as Jean chuckled.

"Things get chaotic when you're solving cases and hanging out." Jean said.

"Yes but you still do magic right?" Phil said.

"Qui but Sam doesn't know about that, that I am somewhat of a magician." Jean said.

"Then let''s make some magic, Jeanbug!" Phil said.

Jean nodded as Sam was wondering what they were up to plus he liked when he pulled quarters out of his ear.

Sam was surprised seeing Phil in magician clothes along with Jean but in awe especially when he sneezed coins out.

"You okay?" Jean asked.

"Yeah but didn't know you were good vat magic." he said.

Phil saw that the blue feathered male wasn't giving him eye contact but knew in time, he would trust him since he trusted Jean.

"Hey you can trust me, like with Jeanbug." he said.

"It takes him a while but he':ll warm up." Jean said as he was curious.

He wanted Sam to be friends with him the way he was with Jean, as Jean chuckled seeing Phil tired from jet lag.

"Go rest as the jet lag is affecting you." he told Phil. 


	3. Peanut Butter Craziness!

Meeting Jean's Cousin

Jean was frantic because Sam was running around the neighbourhood hyped up on peanut butter as Phil couldn't calm Sam down but he was seeing his eagle jumping fences and being hyper but he tackled him to the ground and was calming him.

He knew that Sam had tricked Phil into letting him eat a lot of peanut butter and Reece's sighing as he knew Sam Would sleep the rest of the day.

"I'm sorry cuz." Phil said.

" It's fine as you didn't know." Jean said as he was making coffee.

Jean was taking care of a very tired Sam since the eagle had an nasty sugar crash but was letting him rest as he and Phil were ordering pizza for dinner but Phil hoped Sam was okay and were seeing him in bed asleep as he understood feeling ba for his eagle as he Woukd save him some pizza for when he woke up, and if he was hungry.

"Sam sometimes gets like this but I can handle him, which is why I limit the sugar but he sometimes is sneaky." Jean said as Phil chuckled.

"It's fine but what about the neighbours?" he said.

"They're used to it.

I hope Sammy feels better." Jean said.

"Hey I'm not mad, at least next time I know what to do." Phil said as Jean saw a sleepy Sam stretching which was cute.

"Had a good nap, mon ami?" Jean asked.

"Qui." he replied giggling.

Jean then tackle hugged him giggling as Phil found it adorable plus Sam kept his cousin happy since Jean got lonely a bit but it was okay now as he had Sam now.

He wanted to talk to Sam seeing Jean go take a bath as the blue feathered male was eating pizza as he wondered what Phil wanted to talk about.

"I'm happy Jeanbug found a good friend in you.

He was pretty lonely growing up but maybe Constantine getting loose was a good thing." Phil said as Sam swallowed.

"Really?" he said surprised.

"Yes you guys met because of that Bad Frog getting out and bonded but my cousin makes you happy too." he said.

Sam nodded as he felt a lump in his throat as Jean was in pyjamas seeing the blue feathered male hug his leg.

"Aww hey Sammy." he said as Phil smiled.

They were watching movies and eating popcorn but Sam was cuddling Jean which Phil found cute seeing him get sleepy.

"Somebody is very tired but this always happens." Jean told him carrying Sam to their room.

They were in bed but Jean knew that they would sleep well and something was on Jean's mind, what Phil and Sam had been talking about.

He would let Sam sleep but would ask in the morning. 


End file.
